Honest John
J. Worthington Foulfellow is the main antagonist of the film, as one of (the other being his cat accomplice Gideon) in Disney's 1940 animated film Pinocchio. He is also known as Honest John, suggesting his full name is John Worthington Foulfellow. He was voiced by Walter Catlett. He and Gideon take the wooden puppet to both Stromboli and later to Pleasure Island. Personality Honest John is how many animated foxes are portrayed; sly and sneaky. He is also very smart and convincing. He has taken the "easy road" to success, and has never attended school. As a result, despite his cunning and persuasiveness, he can barely read or write. He is also not immune to being swindled himself, as Stromboli bought Pinocchio from him for far less than a living puppet would be worth. As well as being unable to read or write he also cannot spell because when he tried to spell Pinocchio's name he only got up to P-I-N. Honest John is remarkably persuasive, and can convince almost anybody to do what he wants. His plans are reliable and clever, but are often spoiled by his sidekick, Gideon. He is also not unwilling to kill in order to make money, and is entirely without conscience, fearing only the law and the Coachman. Appearances ''Pinocchio The Little Wooden Boy Foulfellow and Gideon are out taking a stroll while recalling a scam involving Stromboli when they notice a living puppet. At first they don't realize but soon enough, Foulfellow cooks up a new get-rich-quick scheme. He plans of selling Pinocchio to fame puppeteer Stromboli. Foulfellow and Gideon "befriend" Pinocchio convincing him that the life of an actor is the best life. He teaches Pinocchio of the "easy road" to success. Foulfellow's persuasive words convinces the puppet and they head off to Stromboli's caravan. The Coachman's proposition Later on, Foulfellow and Gideon are seen at the Red Lobster Inn speaking with the Coachman for a proposition. The crafty fox at first recalls the success of his latest scam: selling Pinocchio to Stromboli as his star attraction. He further emphasizes this success by flaunting off the proceeds he made out of it before finally asking the Coachman about his plan. The job is to collect "stupid little boys" and gather them up to take to Pleasure Island. Foulfellow knowing the mystic area and the forbidden law, fears the worst for the boys to be collected. Once the Coachman reveals his true evil face, Foulfellow and Gideon become his henchmen rather than his partners (despite the Coachman's promise to pay them handsomely) and listen carefully to the directions. Pleasure Island For Me During their collecting, Foulfellow and Gideon run into Pinocchio once more. To trick the boy this time, they act as doctors and dupe the puppet into believing he has an "allergy". Foulfellow claims the only cure is a vacation to Pleasure Island and offers him a ticket (a playing card). Despite Pinocchio's desire to return home, Foulfellow and Gideon take the boy to the Coachman's coach anyway. The duo are not seen for the remainder of the film, because he is caught and arrested by the police. but are later mentioned by Pinocchio when he befriends Lampwick. House of Mouse Honest John has made many cameos along with many other Disney characters in ''House of Mouse, usually sitting with Gideon. In Jiminy Cricket, Foulfellow and Gideon were used as examples of temptations by Jiminy. In Pete's One Man Show, a life sized cutout of Foulfellow (and several other Disney characters) was used to trick Pete into thinking the club had a full house. Foulfellow also made a cameo with Gideon in a crowd shot on Mickey's House of Villains, but did not take part in the takeover. Kingdom Keepers Foulfellow and Gideon appear in the fifth installment of the popular book series. They are featured as members of the Disney Villains legion known as the Overtakers and battle Finn in chapter six of Shell Game. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Honest John is mentioned in this game. Pinocchio: "Mr. Honest John took me to see Mr. Stromboli. But he was real mean." Disney Parks Foulfellow has made numerous appearances in the Disney Parks around the world as a meetable character. He is available for meet and greets in Epcot and the Tokyo Disney Resort. An audio animatronic version of him appears in Pinocchio's Daring Journey. He is usually seen by himself or with Gideon. Foulfellow also takes part in the Disney Villains meet and greet during Halloween. Mickey's Boo-to-You Halloween Parade Alone, Foulfellow can be seen alongside a legion of Disney Villains in the annual Halloween parade during the Mickey's Not So Scary Halloween Party. Unlike other parades, he is seen alone without Gideon. Dreams Come True In the parade at the Magic Kingdom park, Foulfellow can be seen alongside Gideon and half boy half donkey children strolling behind Mickey Mouse's float with Pinocchio/Snow White's following behind them. Tokyo Disney Resort Foulfellow can be found at the Mediterranean Harbor in Tokyo DisneySea available for meet and greets. He is often found without Gideon here. Trivia *In Carlo Collodi's story, Foulfellow is an unnamed sly fox that pretends to be lame, but later gets his comeuppance by being lame for real and even losing his tail. *Originally, Foulfellow was to be given a theme song entitled "Honest John" but the song was later abandoned. * Foulfellow and Gideon are being taken to prison in a police carriage. * Foulfellow and Gideon were originally planned to appear in the Mickey and the Beanstalk sequence of Fun and Fancy Free as the con-artists who sell Mickey the magic beans. * Foulfellow and Gideon would appear in a Disney storybook adaptation of The Emperor's New Clothes as the con-men who sells the emperor fine invisible robes. * Foulfellow was originally set to appear in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days due to his popularity, along with Gideon, in a Pinocchio-based world. The idea was dropped due to space restrictions. *In the ABC television series Once Upon a Time, Emma and Graham stroll past a store called Worthington’s Haberdashery, a reference to Foulfellow. Gallery es:El Honrado Juan y Gedeón Category:Villains Category:Pinocchio villains Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Henchmen Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Comedy Villains Category:Singing Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Living characters Category:Disney characters Category:Foiled Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Foxes Category:Characters in video games Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Pinocchio characters Category:Overtakers Category:Pinocchio Category:Antagonists Category:Adults Category:Kingdom Keepers Characters Category:Disney on Ice characters